Friends With Benefits
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: It's hard to be used and abused by the one you think you love... Even worse to be seen as just an object for their pleasure. MattMello Yaoi:lemon, one-shot


Today was like every other day... Mello had come home, angry and frustrated. Tired of all the shit going on lately. Matt was prepared for his game to be yanked from him and thrown to some corner of the room when Mello burst through the door, but he was one step quicker. As the loud bang sounded the door being slammed open, revealing Mello's thin frame, the gamer was quick to set down his coveted gameboy and cross the living room to meet the blond haired mafia leader.

'Friends with benefits.'

The phrase flashed through his mind with a pang to his chest as Mello roughly yanked the cigarette from Matt's mouth- grinding it into the tile with the heel of his boot. The blond's lips crashed onto Matt's- teeth clicking and tongues thrashing. It felt like his lungs were burning to a point where they were going to explode when Mello finally pulled away, allowing Matt to pant for air.

Mello smirked as his hand moved to the hem of Matt's shirt only to be slapped away. Mello's eyes snapped up to glare at Matt who had dared to deny him.

Matt shook his head, "I'm not your toy."

Mello growled at Matt before slamming the gamer into the wall, wrapping his hand around Matt's neck and allowing his black polished nails to dig into the flesh as Matt yelped- his hands instinctively grabbing Mello's wrist in a vain attempt to pull it away and relieve his constricted airway of the pressure that was making it rather difficult to breath.

Mello's chocolate laced breath brushed over Matt's face as he hissed, "I'll do whatever I want with you."

Matt managed to pull Mello's hand from his neck only to find himself at gunpoint. The redhead glared up coldly into Mello's eyes only to find those beautiful eyes filled with an unwavering intensity and dominate anger.

Matt heard the gun click as Mello pressed their lips together once more the kiss barely a brush of the lips compared to the first one that had left them swollen.

Matt stood firm, refusing to give in until Mello finally pulled away, "Matty getting all high-and-mighty? You never seemed to have a problem giving me your body before."

Matt growled as he tackled Mello to the floor, managing to successfully knock the gun from his hand as the two fell to the floor, Matt straddling Mello's hips as he leaned over the blond's lithe frame.

"That's because I love you, bastard. But I'm fucking tired of you playing with my emotions and treating me like your own personal whore. You might be my boss and best friend but I'm not interested in a one-sided relationship based on lust."

Matt hauled himself off of Mello and headed to the doorway, casting a cold glare at the blond.

Mello lay on the floor dumbfounded for a moment before lunging at Matt and digging his nails into the other male's wrist as he held on tightly.

"Don't leave." Mello nearly inaudibly whispered; sounding pathetic and very unlike the cocky thing Matt knew Mello to be.

Matt turned around and raised an eyebrow at Mello.

"I-I need you." Mello croaked as Matt had to strain his ears just to hear him. He'd half expected the blond to start crying as he sat there, holding onto his wrist looking like one of the damned princesses in his games that he was constantly forced to rescue.

Matt pulled Mello up slowly, ignoring the pain in his wrist from Mello's nails as the chocolate addict refused to let their eyes meet. Matt let out an exasperated sigh as he grabbed Mello by the chin and pressed their lips together, "Better late than never."

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, surprising the both of them. After all, Mello wasn't one to act affectionate let alone submissive in the least, and yet here Mello was, letting Matt take control of the situation.

Matt wasn't quick to pass up an opportunity and quickly started moving Mello over to the couch- not breaking the kiss until he decided it was time to start losing clothes, starting with his jacket and then his striped shirt. He pushed Mello down onto the couch so the blond was lying on his back. Though the two were the same height and similarly built Mello was skinnier despite being the stronger of the two.

Matt grinned as he unzipped Mello's tight leather vest before fidgeting around with the ties on the mafia leader's pants- damn if those things weren't more confusing than Halo 3 on hard, but after a while he managed to slide them off, unfazed by Mello's lack of underwear as he pulled off his own pants and boxers before tossing them haphazardly across the room.

The gamer's hands traced Mello's sides, moving to play with pert nipples as Matt moved his mouth to suck on Mello's neck. The blond bucked as his hands tangled in Matt's hair- small animalistic moans escaping the blond's mouth as he cried for more.

Matt was quick to oblige as he moved down Mello's body to his swelled manhood.

Matt's hands grasped Mello's hips gently as he began to suck and trail his tongue around the head of Mello's erection. Matt allowed himself to experiment as he let one hand massage Mello's balls and his tongue dipping into the slit of Mello's erection. The blond moaned and bucked futilely before his hands grasped Matt's hair and forced him to take in more of his cock. Matt paused for a moment but otherwise allowed Mello to do so, letting Mel's cock slide down his throat as he started bobbing his head.

Mello came with a ringing moan as he pinned Matt's head down, keeping his member in the heat to the hilt as his seed spilled down the red-head's throat.

Matt swallowed around the erection, sucking down all of Mello's semen as he slowly pulled away and let the blonde's erection fall limp.

Mello rode out his orgasm, one hand still in Matt's hair as the back of his other hand laid pressed against his forehead, his breathing labored and shaky from the pleasure.

Matt slowly climbed off the couch, Mello's hand that had been in his hair fell limp to the couch as the blond watched the redhead intently.

Matt smiled at having Mello's full attention. He walked away and headed into the bedroom, emerging a moment later with a bottle of lube. Matt then turned to the now cooled off Mello and climbed on top of him, grinding their erections together as they kissed- Mello able to taste the remnants of his orgasm on Matt's tongue.

Mello's cock was quick to stiffen at Matt's ministrations but he was unprepared as Matt broke the kiss and forced a slicked finger into his ass.

Mello cursed as his nails dug into Matt's back and he tried to adjust to the awkwardness of the feeling. He'd never allowed Matt (or anyone for that matter) to top him before and he'd never realized that what he'd been doing to Matt was this painful. He felt Matt's finger shift as fear flashed in his eyes and he pulled Matt close. Matt kissed the blond softly as he pushed a second finger in. Mello winced and his eyes watered a little as he kissed back roughly, he wasn't going to let his pain show- his ego was too big for that. He gasped as the fingers started to scissor him, in the process opening his mouth more to Matt's exploring tongue. Mello could feel every slight movement of the fingers and when they brushed something inside him he broke the kiss and moaned, nails digging into Matt's back as he did so. Matt took advantage of the situation to press the third finger into Mello and soon the other boy was riding his fingers, pressing back into them and wanting more.

Mello growled at Matt when the fingers were removed but his head started to buzz when his best friend's member started to press into him. His nails dug deeper into Matt's back as they both moaned and shuddered at the new sensations. A few moments passed by as Mello adjusted to the new sensation and he finally shifted his hips against Matt, "Move," He hissed.

Matt smirked but obeyed, pulling out and quickly thrusting back in, managing to find Mello's prostate on the first try, making Mello cry out, a few more thrusts and he located it again, shifting to make it easier to hit that tender bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Matt continued his thrusts, pounding harder into Mello as the blond's nails dug angry red lines along Matt's back.

Feeling that he was about to go over the edge he started to pump Mello's erection until the blond finally came over their chests, his insides tightening around Matt until the video game addict came inside Mello, crying out his lover's name in the process.

The two lay together for a while until their breathing became easy. Matt slowly pulled out of Mello, trying not to hurt the blond as he had often been when Mello would quickly pull out after intercourse.

Mello groaned as Matt removed himself but once the red head was completely unsheathed he started to breathe easy again, pulling him down so their bodies were flush against each other.

Mello moaned and shifted as wet lips sucked on his collar bone and he whacked Matt hard over the head for the hickey he had surely just left. Matt grinned at Mello before kissing him softly. Mello sighed and pushed Matt off, groaning at the unpleasant feeling of his ass as he did so.

"I'm going to bed."

Matt stared after the blond before lighting a cigarette and trying to decide if he should follow him.

After a few moments Mello came out and shot Matt a death glare.

The red head could take a hint-he put out his cigarette and grinned stupidly as he followed Mello into the room like a lost puppy, laying on his side and wrapping an arm possessively around the blond.

"I love you." Matt whispered. The blond didn't answer with words; instead he kissed Matt and snuggled into his side.

"Don't get used to topping me, that was a onetime thing."

Matt smiled sweetly and kissed Mello on top of his head, honestly- he couldn't care less, so long as Mello was his and his only. Friends with benefits didn't seem so bad after all... There was still affection in their relationship- so what did it matter?


End file.
